


Gucci Flip Flops

by KatiiPotatoe



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Drug and Alcohol Use, Fluff and Angst, M/M, comedy i hope i aint too funny, just read it, love i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiiPotatoe/pseuds/KatiiPotatoe
Summary: What Ciel always needed was his favourite cocktail mixed with money, alcohol and cock.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 17





	Gucci Flip Flops

“So as I was saying…I think I am a mushroom.” Blonde boy spoke, as laughter left his sore throat. He surely overdid it this time, but it wasn’t like there was ever a time when he didn’t.

“No, it’s just your empty skull talking. Also, let’s get inside , it’s fucking freezing and I’m feeling cold.” Ciel complained, shivering in his too expensive overcoat. The item wasn’t worth the price, but again there was the tag. And the tag always mattered.

“No, we ain’t feeling cold, the cold feels us.” Alois laughed again, his eyeballs widening with realization. “Bro, that shit was deep as fuck! I should start writing!” He exclaimed, suddenly shifting in the wooden cushion chair.

“The only thing deep will be my fist inside your throat if you won’t move. I have no time for this and you will stop with the weed. I won’t have you burn down my house. Your brain is burnt enough already.” He muttered under his breath as his jaw trembled. The boy dragged his self proclaimed friend and dragged him inside the house.

Ciel Phantomhive as everyone saw him, was a bit different in private than through the other people’s eyes. The bluenette was filthy fucking rich and he acted like it as well. Some liked him and some didn’t. Some called the teen an asshole and yet he acted like it. He didn’t care much for opinions, since they always came from envious low cost students who could barely afford Chinese take away with the money they all got from shitty part time jobs.  
But there was the part that liked him, which mostly meant seventy percent of his college. Oh, and how they loved him whenever he’d throw those parties when the house would get half destroyed in the midst of everyone out and shitfaced. He’s been blessed with a feminine face and heavenly body. Squishy thighs and slim waist, proportioned shoulders. People would often misgenderd him for his looks belonged to the beautiful sex and yet, he still had some masculinity to it.

On the other hand, his friend was only blessed because of Ciel. Alois, a sassy blonde and a junkie. He was what everyone called, a party person. And definitely a whore, even if he owned the name. No one quite understood how they got along and sometimes even Ciel would question their friendship, but the years behind them spoke differently.

The boy made himself comfortable on the white, leather couch and turned his tv on, music blasting through the house. Not that the neighbours complained, they got over it at some point and wouldn’t say anything about the disrespect. Having money spoke volumes and everyone knew: you don’t fuck around with the Phantomhives.

“Hey, can we order some pizza? I’m fucking starving-“ Alois complained and Ciel only rolled his eyes. A sigh escaped the boy’s lips and tiredly sat down on the couch.

“Do what you want, but you’re paying. I ain’t gonna give you even more ‘child support’, you need to pay for your shit.”

Ciel stood and pulled the jeans up a bit and narrowed his eyes as he grabbed another cold beer from the mini fridge. He heard Alois whining in the background and sighed. He wasn’t ready to go to college, it was Friday and he was tired already, but if he loved his lifestyle, he was pretty much obliged to. Everything comes with a price after all and his parents wouldn’t even think of spending another penny on his ass if he didn’t comply.

He stretched his body once more and ignored the pleadings in the background. After all, at the end of the night he’d still end up paying. The night just began and with each passing second, the boy regretted agreeing to have the blonde overnight.

*

His college wasn’t the worst, but it wasn’t the best either. The building extended far away and their canteen was rather acceptable. There were of of course plenty type of people, but popularity shaded the most. There have always been and always will the ones that stand out the most and the people whose names you won’t know even after they graduate. That is the ways it will always work though. The boy shifted his legs from one another, his fag burning between his fingers as he rolled it to drop the ash.

“Remind me again why I do have to come again? It’s nine in the fucking morning and I barely got any sleep.” The blonde muttered, sipping on his Starbucks coffee. He brushed curly locks from his face, slender fingers tapping the cheek nervously. He licked his lips the moment one of seniors walked past the entrance gate. Broad shoulders, dark locks and way to blessed with the tightness of his jeans. “Oh, that’s why.” He muttered and Ciel puffed.

As he turned to look, there was Claude walking towards a table on the campus. He held a coffee in one hand and his backpack that he barely dragged after him in the other. He was idolized and adored, having girls fawning at his feet on a daily basis, mostly sluts and of course and Alois included. Not one wouldn’t be trying to get in his bed, even if unlucky since the man was known for being picky. 

“Dream on, you know he’s straight.” Ciel spoke coldly, licking his chopped lips. “And stop drooling.” He added before smacking the boy’s head. He hugged his Armani coat around once more, the autumn almost giving him a headache. He truly hated the cold and never got used to it, but he also loved fashion so there was a bit of a barrier between the two.

“You are the one to talk.” Alois mumbled and stood up , grabbing the backpack and placing it on his shoulder. He usually got moody, especially when Ciel would give him a reality check. There was also the morning and Alois was definetly not a morning person. 

As the bluenette finally finished his cigarette, they took off towards the building. Alois was usually a bit embarrassed since plenty of students would try to engage in a conversation and then there was Ciel, brushing them off or straight up ignoring them. It wasn’t the most pleasant feeling to have all of those people give you dirty looks when Ciel wouldn’t see them and the comments weren’t always nice. Did Ciel ever give a fuck? No, he had money and that was all he cared about.

What Ciel always needed was his favourite cocktail mixed with money, alcohol and cock.

*

The day went of forever and when the clock reached their lunchtime, he rudely brushed by students to get to the canteen where Alois would most likely eat food that could feed a family. His eyes rolled when he walked in, seeing as Alois was already being his shameless pig self. He sat across the table, searching for his phone and placed it on the table.

“Is there any day when you are gonna eat like a human being?” He asked amused.

“Is there any day when you’ll get some cock and chill your tits a little?” The blonde bit back, munching on his sandwich like there was no tomorrow.

“One more comment and you are walking home.” Ciel muttered, spinning his golden ring around his index. That shut the other up and it pleased Ciel to no end.  
Friends or not, he would always use his wealth to his advantage and it satisfied the teen a bit too much, He did care about his friend, mostly because he was always there for Ciel and not only for the money, which rarely happened nowadays. Or in any era for that matter.

Their conversation cut short when Claude and his brothers entered the canteen, sitting at their usual table. It had most of the students turn their head and it was a situation not even Ciel judged, since the table was full of the college’s party boys, fuckboys and to top it off, it had Sebastian. Probably the most wanted man in the entire era to Ciel’s judgement. Even better looking than Claude, with the best crimson shiny eyes that had the boy wonder if he was even human. Broad shoulders and outstanding biceps, large back that fined his body even more. Those black jeans that hugged his firm legs. There was absolutely no flaw in regards to this specimen, and his face only made anyone sign up for a ride straight into hell with no flight back. And the boy was no stranger to that feeling. His dignity would never allow him to make a move, but if offered, he’d never say no to such thickness between his happily spread legs.

“And look who’s drooling now. Keep it in your pants shorty or you might as well ejaculate am make the voyeurists around happy.” Alois laughed it off as he finished his second sandwich. “Jeez, I’m still starving.”

“You are an animal.”

“I will second that. I might be into animals actually. I definitely wouldn’t mind having that horse between my legs.” Alois said with a smirk plastered on his face as he motioned towards Claude, who unfortunately looked towards their table. Ciel’s eyes only widened and his round cheeks caught fire, the embarrassment crawling under his skin.

“Jesus Fucking Christ ,keep it quiet you idiot!” Ciel exclaimed in a whisper and pressed his forehead into the palm of his hand.

“I think I would much prefer Claude Fucking Alois, but whatever you say.” The blonde winked and the stares just became more intense. The whole table was now looking in their direction and Ciel felt like melting unlike Alois who was content with himself. The boy just wanted to die and question for the hundredth time if it just wouldn’t be better with zero friends.

The next moment, Ciel definetly wanted to leave as he saw through the corner of his eyes one of the boys coming towards their table. He knew the senior, not as much wanted, but still popular with plenty:boys or girls. The boy, Joker by his nickname, since he made a clown out of himself with each occasion, sat right next to Alois that let out an exasperated sigh.

“You guys need to learn to be more quiet.” He started and Ciel shot him a glare.

“And you need to mind your own business.” He bit back, munching on the inside of his cheek. None of them ever liked Joker, and being around him almost had anyone tagged as a clown. The boy simply had that shit kind of reputation that did not have Ciel happy. Not with his own reputation.

“So boys, what you say about a party? Claude is throwing it off tomorrow night and it would be fire if you’d want to come.”

Now, if someone wasn’t from the college, then they wouldn’t know what they are in for. A party at the Faustus meant a party at the devil. Plenty lost their dignity and it was basically a fuck party. You could easily get labelled as a slut and yet no one ever refused to go due to their popularity. Ciel knew about it all, not that he was a Saint himself, due to the fact that his party were pretty much the same. His head was spinning enough and he felt himself getting another headache in a too short time for his taste. Trying to avoid their conversation and the fact that he will completely refuse any request, his eyes scanned the table. Worse move since Sebastian was looking straight in his eyes. He froze and when the man winked, he choked. 

“We are in.” Ciel said and it was Alois’ time to choke on his milkshake.

He knew he signed them up for a trip to hell, but he might as well get to fuck the devil’s sins away.


End file.
